protonjonfandomcom-20200213-history
Waluigi
"Too bad, WALUIGI TIME!" ~ Jon Waluigi is a character from the Mario series of Nintendo video games. Serving as a foil to Luigi, Waluigi has been Jon's go-to character in Mario games (where he's playable) since Mario Party 3. Appearance Waluigi appears to be very tall and very skinny, greatly exaggerating the differences between Mario and Luigi on Luigi's side as Wario does to Mario's. With what seems to be a Dick Dastardly mustache, Waluigi's default attire consists of a purple long-sleeved shirt with overalls of an extremely dark, almost black-like purple, red elf-like shoes, a cap matching the shirt in color with a yellow upside-down L in a white circle on the front, and white gloves with the same upside-down L on the backs. The yellow upside-down L (which looks like a capital Gamma from the Greek alphabet) is considered Waluigi's signature emblem, much like Mario's red M, Luigi's green L, and Wario's blue W. In some TRG animations Waluigi sports a pair of glasses; in these animations Waluigi is the animated form of Jon. Trivia * Jon only won one board as Waluigi in Mario Party 3, overcoming Emile stealing his Koopa Kard (WHY THE THANK YOU?!) and Mario (Jon's former character of choice before Waluigi came along) winning 596 Coins off a Game Guy win to emerge victorious at Creepy Cavern. ** The reverse, minus the Game Guy win, would happen at Waluigi's Island, here with Jon using his Plunder Chest to give Emile a rude awakening (his "insurance policy" being a Plunder Chest that Emile didn't realize was coming - hence the super-loud "OH FRICK!" when the rude awakening happened - stealing his Barter Box) * Jon decided to give Waluigi another shot in Mario Party 4. This time, he nearly swept the main boards (a late Reversal of Fortune and Emile getting caught up on a triple ? Space sequence keeping him from taking Bowser's Gnarly Party, Emile's last main board victory). The success of this led to Jon keeping Waluigi as his main Mario Party character. ** Since Mario Party 4, Jon has won at least four main boards in all of the last three Mario Parties, totalling at fourteen of the nineteen boards between the three games. Eight of them (the last five of Mario Party 5 and the first three of Mario Party 6) were consecutive, sandwiched by Tim victories (the streak-ending one, at Snowflake Lake of 6, his first Main Board win in an even-numbered Mario Party). *** Jon started the streak by foreshadowing his Pirate Dream victory to the theme of SpongeBob SquarePants, the win including a very beneficial Star spawn and a Beam Team victory in under a second when Peach (the AI) ran into his already-down beam. *** Since Mario Party 4, Jon has more Main Board wins than the others combined (fourteen of the three GameCube Mario Parties' total nineteen). Tim is second with three of the five Jon didn't win, with Emile and the AI tied at one apiece. Overall Jon has won twenty-one main Mario Party boards out of a combined thirty-nine between the six Mario Parties compared to Emile's 10, Tim's 7, and the AI's 1 (a One Coin victory over Emile at Toy Dream). Waluigi is responsible for fifteen of them across the twenty-five boards in the four Mario Parties he's been playable in (a segment that also includes six of Tim's seven). Jon even won both rematches in Mario Party 6, having already taken both maps the first time through, with the AI powered-up to Brutal difficulty instead of the typical Hard. The second rematch was Peach's turn as the AI, and she ended up fourth place for her second consecutive bout. * In Mario Party 5 Jon never lost in the mini-game Flower Shower, linking this to Waluigi owning a bridal boutique (Jon's favorite store from Fortune Street, despite being the only one to ever land on it while owning it). Two of those victories came in a twenty minute period. * In TRG animations Jon is depicted as Waluigi, sometimes with glasses. Emile (his original Mario Party character choice DK) and Tim (Yoshi) are usually there as well. ** All three have had highlight-specific alterations done in an animation to suit a specific highlight: *** Jon was depicted as Waluigi in Mario's outfit for The Chance of a Lifetime, and given Bowser horns for Salty Emile. The former was because it happened in Mario Party 1, before Waluigi's debut, while Jon was Bowser during the Mario Party 10 game behind the latter. *** Emile was given Koopa Kid horns for Daisy's Heart-Shaped Box, one of a number of EmileXDaisy comments made during Chugga's Lost Innocence (Emile was Koopa Kid for the stream). *** Tim was given a duck hat for Robbery Sale (Jon acting as a DM version of robbery target Hans) and angel wings for Mystery of the Ghost Fart (having died before then, Jon alongside co-commentators Mitch (Link) and Ryan (Shantae with glasses and a Luigi cap) atop the car; the fourth commentator Tom (Roy with a goatee and shades) was part of the car group at the time). **** Tim's alteration for Robbery Sale was because at the time Tim was using the ducky hairstyle, resulting in the hilarious "Wanted: This Duck" when his robbery attempt failed. * In Mario Party 5 Waluigi's fellow Mario Party 3 debutant Daisy became a TRG-controlled character in Mario Party when Emile was forced to change from DK (Toad was the originally-intended choice, but a certain ProtonJon livestream changed that). Unlike Waluigi's hot streak on the Gamecube Mario Parties after winning only once in Mario Party 3, Daisy has yet to win a single main board. Category:Characters Category:ProtonJon characters Category:Mario Party Category:Fortune Street Category:TheRunawayGuys Main Characters Category:TRG Animated Characters Category:Cap Wearers Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Characters with Mustaches Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:TheRunawayGuys Memorable Moments Characters Category:Human Category:Mario Party 3 Category:Mario Party 4 Category:Mario Party 5 Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Entrepreneurs Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Party 7 Category:Mario Kart Characters